


puzzle pieces click together if they're the right ones

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Class Bonding, Gen, a mini compilation of a few events, i dont know, mini exploration?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're class E, E as in end.But maybe that's okay.





	puzzle pieces click together if they're the right ones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I found this lying around in my computer, although I wrote this like a year ago. It's been a while since I read the series, so hopefully the few events that I included will be correctly represented. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Their teacher takes attendance in the middle of their BB gun barrage, managing to miss every piece of ammo they shot towards his general direction. Can the bullets even work on this monster?

As it turns out, yes. Part of his tentacle goes flying, much to the horror of everyone in the room. (Wouldn’t Karma like this, Nagisa thinks, he was always into gore and fighting.) He regenerates moments later, and makes them clean up the mess of pellets all over the floorboards. 

Class proceeds, everything is normal, and they have a terrible poem about tentacles to write. The newcomer Kayano asks for his name, a hint of his identity, but he reveals he does not have one. Bring your poem to me when you’re done he adds. 

And then Nagisa is standing up, and everyone realizes he’s going in for the kill. After all, there is no way that he finished his poem that fast. He whips out the knife, gets blocked, then throws his arms around their teacher and his grenade sends BBs flying. This might actually work they think, and Terasaka jumps up to claim credit. 

The dust clears, and Nagisa is covered in some weird crinkly material. Their teacher jumps down, it’s the skin he just shed that’s covering you Nagisa, and threatens Terasaka and the other idiots that made the plan because you cannot throw away his life like that. There’s a pile of nameplates from their houses on his desk, terrifying them all. Make one wrong step and you (and your family!) are dead, they scream silently in the way only inanimate objects can. 

Kayano comes up with a name then, sparing the rest of them from addressing them as “Monster” or just “Sensei” for the rest of the year. Their teacher is dubbed “Korosensei” and they get their first taste of what assassination can be. He is not as untouchable as he seems.

But what does that mean?

.

Karasuma-sensei becomes their PE instructor, finally teaching them how to utilize their weapons and honing their power. Karma comes back from his suspension, and they have gained a powerful ally in their mission to kill Korosensei. Bitch-sensei fails to kill her target, and ends up sticking around and teaches them English. They probably won’t use that kind of language anytime soon, though Yada’s eyes sparkle a little too much in her lessons. 

And everyone’s talents are beginning to shine through. Assassination can showcase everyone’s talents, one way or another, and the label of Class 3 no longer means failure, at least not that much. They are all steadily becoming assassins, and no one in the main campus can relate to them. The regular students have not, cannot, be in their shoes. They wouldn’t want to.

Yet their grades are slowly getting better, and they begin to cover more areas than even Class A in their studies, though no one knows this. Korosensei is willing to tutor them, and supports talents that normal teachers wouldn’t let fly, like Sugaya’s drawing. 

And then it’s assembly time. They make the long walk to the actual campus of their prestigious school, making sure to arrive early as to not attract even more unwanted attention. It turns out they have no trouble doing that though. Karasuma’s professionalism is suited for his government work, not teaching, and all of the females stare at him. He’s the lesser of three evils, and Bitch-sensei marches in like royalty, flaunting her assets. Korosensei appears out of nowhere and gives them all handouts, infuriating the normal students, and proceeds to dodge Bitch-sensei’s stabs. 

Their teachers are a bit flashy, awkward, and out of place, but they still love them. Together, they are Class 3-E, and they are slowly becoming family. After all, they can count on each other, and their real families have already cast them aside. But as much as they revel in their happy moments, the students from Classes A-D seek to destroy them in any way possible.

But it’s only a matter of time before they learn that Class E won’t let that happen. E will no longer stand for end. At least, not the end that the “chosen ones” believe will come. 

.

When they were told to be assassins capable of killing Korosensei, they didn’t (want to) know that the job somehow included getting better grades. Yet he was cramming knowledge into their brains using shaky clones, expecting them to learn, become smarter. And that’s just laughable to them. Because they are still Class E. For the most part, they are in that class due to their low test scores. How can they defeat Class A (or B, C, D)? In a fit of anger, their teacher forces them to go to the yard.

Bitch-sensei describes why she makes back-up plans, how she knows failure can happen. Karasuma-sensei points out that all blows in a battle are just as important as the first. And then Korosensei levels out the field in front of them, creating a tornado effortlessly. 

“You need a second blade,” he tells them, “otherwise you cannot be called an assassin.”

To be honest, they never wanted to think about what would happen if they failed to kill him. They're children; they've been taught to dream. Maybe the world would end, and then they wouldn’t have to do anything because, hey, they’re all dead. Except maybe someone else will kill Korosensei. 

Someone else will get the 10 billion yen. And they will continue on in life, continue on into high school. They must learn now and sharpen their second blade. Well one of the spare blades in their possession. Having more than two, even if they were just pocketknives compared to giant swords, would be preferable.

They are shocked at his demand of placing in the top 50 of tomorrow’s midterm, but they take on the burden, albeit a bit warily and unsure, because they are Class E, the assassination classroom. 

But the test is hard, and their supervisor does his best to distract them by coughing and tapping the desk. Then they feel the guidance of their teacher, and understand the problems, confidence bordering on cockiness. Maybe we can do this, everyone thinks as they launch themselves to the next question. 

They can’t do it. The task of all of them placing in the top 50 is impossible, the truth slapping them when they encountered a problem they had never seen. And they resign themselves to the fate called reality, and make sure to ask their teachers what happened. They sheath their hidden blades, rusty and dull, as they try not to cringe.

The chairman, it turns out, changed almost all of the material the day before. He went around and educated the other classes, avoiding Class E so he could enforce his system. Karasuma-sensei calls the higher-ups, protesting that it wasn’t fair. But there’s nothing he can do. Weren’t you notified of the changes? I’m sure we sent you the information, they mock. 

And it’s so frustrating. Korosensei blames himself, sinking into depression because he could not predict the changes. Then Karma throws a knife at him, and how did you get 4th place. He reveals it’s due to his extra teaching, and there’s no way he’s going to the main building. Karma taunts him the way only he can, and they know what he’s doing, would have done it themselves in a few moments. 

“You’re afraid of us killing you,” they jeer, “you’re scared.” 

Of course Korosensei explodes back, falling hook, line, and sinker. And maybe it’s fine like this, for just a little while longer. The year has only started, and Class E is still changing, evolving. After all, they still have a teacher to kill. 

(Their shackles are a bit looser, weights less heavy, and they begin to hold their heads up high.)

.

Their school trip goes horribly wrong, yet terribly right. It’s not an ordinary field trip to Kyoto, and they mark their maps with places where a sniper can kill. The train ride goes as they expected: Karasuma-sensei is well-prepared, Bitch-sensei is flashy as always, and Korosensei over thinks it, bringing a bag that they can fit inside of. 

The handbook Korosensei makes is surprisingly detailed and super heavy. The ride is the prelude to the trip, the possible assassination, and they uncover a few new sides to one another. (The females of Group 4 also encounter the biggest hurdle in their trip, but that’s beside the point.)

And then the trip starts. They have all planned their trips around areas where past assassinations have occurred, where a present one can be held. Red Eye follows Group A to the bridge, shooting a bullet that his target catches in a snack. Group B’s chance never happens as Korosensei jumps into the mock fight, target constantly moving and unable to hit. With Group C, the sniper realizes this isn’t an ordinary job when blotting sheets meant to absorb oil manage to stop a bullet. The call that tells him he’s done for the day relieves him and Red Eye quits while he still can.

Group D is in trouble, a pack of high schoolers beating down Karma and capturing Kayano and Kazunaki. Nagisa felt thankful for bothering to carry around his guidebook and for Korosensei’s paranoia. Who else would be prepared for a kidnapping? He smiled a bit sarcastically as he dialed his target’s number and Sugino contacted Karasuma-sensei.

On the bright side, nothing bad happened. On the other side, Kazunaki and Kayano still got kidnapped and were a little traumatized. Group D felt guilty for letting everything happen, and doubted their chances of assassination if they couldn’t even stop a group of high school students. Their whispers of assurance fall on deaf ears as Nagisa tilts his head, Sugino scowls, Okuda’s smile turns to a frown, and Karma stalks away in frustration. No, it’s not okay. 

But they all stay in their rooms, bond a little more because they’re Class E and are required to stay in a giant room instead of individual luxurious rooms. Peeping on Korosensei fails, disappointing Nakamura. The boys create a list of the cutest girls, and most pairings are obvious, with others ending up rather strange. Isogai votes for Kataoka, Sugino opts for Kazunaki, and Okajima goes for anyone female. Karma’s reason for saying Okuda is a little surprising, but he’s Karma and please don’t let him near any chemicals. The girls huddle around Bitch-sensei, who is apparently only 20 years old, eager to hear her stories. 

And then Korosensei sees the list, dashes over to hear Bitch-sensei’s tales, and everyone is united in attempting to stab him. Needless to say, it doesn’t work, but it’s fun. It’s not like anyone will forget this class trip anytime soon.

(No one will forget this year either, with new classmates waiting for them and more showdowns and time sprinting by.

But that’s a story for another day.)


End file.
